


Kittens of Letters

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love Cats, Implied Smut, SO FLUFFY, cuz its me, fluffy like a kitten, happy international cat day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean adjusts to being a kitty dad.





	Kittens of Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchofletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/gifts).

> This is for BTZ Bingo, Square Filled: Accidental Eavesdropping and for Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: Adopting.
> 
> This is for my sister wife @witchofletters. Cuz cats and the house and hubs. 
> 
> It's also International Cat Day and I love my cat!

“Cat!”

I paused, an armful of warm laundry in my arms. The shouting continued in the library so I quickly shuffled the clothes from machine to basket and tucked it against my hip.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I walked into the library. Sam was seated at the second table in the library, a beer and heavy bound book in front of him. Dean had his hands on his hips as he glared down at the opposite chair.

“She took my chair again!” He pointed indignantly. I peaked over the table finding my tortoiseshell cat Petal curled up in his chair. She raised her head and looked at me as if to silently say, what’s his problem?

“It’s cuz she loves you,” I smiled. “Wants to be close to her daddy.”

Dean glared at Sam when he made a gagging noise.

“Sweetheart, I told you I was okay with one cat but then this cat had more cats and there’s damn cats all over the damn house!” As if on queue two of Petal’s kittens, Ducky and Petrie, came skidding into the library, their tiny paws unable to stop on the shiny floors as they slid and chased each other around the table. Sam smiled down at them, waving his pencil back and forth at their level. His pal Ducky slowed to paw at it and then rubbed her little black and white cheek against his hand.

“I’m sorry you’re overwhelmed but aren’t you glad you’re not allergic to cat hair rather than fur?” I picked up Petrie and rubbed his little orange and white nose against mine before setting him in the laundry basket. He started the knead the warm cotton before pausing to watch Ducky racing around Sam's chair. “Their dander isn’t bothering you.”

“Well just ummm...well, you know what?! If it was, they’d all be, they’d be on the side of the road!” Dean stuttered and stomped his foot. “The litter box is gross and they leave dead mice in our room! They wake me up at night always jumpin’ on the bed and there's hair EVERYWHERE. I don’t want this many cats!”

Sam shook his head as I gasped dramatically. I knew Dean would never get rid of the cats, especially not when I loved them so much. But two can play.

“Fine,” I knelt to pick up Ducky, holding her down in the basket next to Petrie as she braced herself to attempt a flying leap out. “Maybe YOU get to sleep in the garage all alone then while MY babies and I take the memory foam! Come on Petal!”

Petal looked up at Dean and then stood up tall to stretch her legs and back before jumping off her chair and following me and her two kittens down the steps.

“Honey, don’t be mad…” Dean whined as the cats and I fled the War Room. The third and fourth kittens, Little Foot and Spike, came tumbling out of the kitchen and chased after their mother. I smirked when I turned on the bedroom light and found Sera, the fifth and final kitten, asleep on Dean’s pillow.

“C’mon babies,” I sang as I set everyone on the bed. “Let’s watching some Netflix and let Daddy think he’s in trouble.”

Two episodes of The Umbrella Academy later I yawned and looked at the clock to see it was almost bedtime. Petal and her kittens were curled up next to me asleep. I got up and pulled some pajamas out of the dresser, smiling at Petal when she lifted her head with a soft curious _“Merow?”_

“Be right back, Pea,” I whispered, closing the door three quarters of the way before heading down the hall to the shower. Twenty minutes later I padded back down the hallway, shower warm and relaxed and ready to curl up with my babies. I stopped short outside the door when I heard his voice.

“C’mon Spikey, don’t bite. Stop gnawin’ on me,” Dean chuckled. “Yeah it’s okay. Good girl Petal, daddy’s good girl,” Dean cooed. “Sorry I yelled earlier. Yeah. Good girl. I didn’t mean to make Mommy mad...Okay Duck, okay baby. Ducky, don’t fall,” His soft laughter made me giggle behind my hand. “Pete, c’mon man, stop biting your sister. Sit over here. Yeah, there ya go. Good kitty. Hi baby Sera. Hi. Yeah you can sit here, good cuddle baby.”

I peeked around the corner to see the bravest badass in the world curled up in bed, five kittens crawling across his lap and a mama cat purring under his palm. I wished I could grab my phone and take a picture without disturbing the little nest. It was a sight that would warm my heart for years to come.

“Y’all look pretty comfy in here,” I said as I stepped into the bedroom. Dean opened his mouth to deny it but then looked down at his lapful of kittens and shrugged.

“They’re too cute to stay mad.”

I smiled and reached out to scratch Petal’s head as she got up and walked down the bed to meet me.

“You’re pretty cute too, Daddy.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he hid a bashful grin. Petal purred as she rubbed her cheek against my hand as Dean cleared his throat. Maybe he should start a Zyrtec regimen anyways. “Sorry if I was a jerk.”

I nodded down at Petal. “I’m not the one who deserves an apology.”

“Tell her to stop taking my chair!” Dean complained, pouting at Petal who continued to purr with closed eyes and a content kitty smile. I bit my lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing at his whining.

“Dean, they love you! The only reason Pea likes to sleep out there in the library and follows you around the garage is cuz she likes to be with you. Why do you think she likes napping in Baby? And in your recliner? And you know how much Sera loves you, she was fast asleep on your pillow earlier.” I smiled as Dean’s eyes softened and he reached out to pat Sera’s orange head. “I know I tease you and you know I didn’t expect to have more than one cat. But…” I shrugged, smiling at Ducky as she tackled Spike across the comforter.

“They’re our family,” Dean sighed. Little Foot twisted onto his back besides Dean’s thigh. Dean smiled and scratched the little gray kitten’s belly. “They belong here.”

“You’re so fucking cute,” I giggled, climbing onto the bed to lean over the kittens and kiss him. “If only the monsters could see you now.”

“Hey, no monsters around our babies,” Dean teased, his hands leaving the kittens to rest on my neck.

“Okay Daddy,” I sang.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Ugh, that’s totally ruined now. Not hot at all.”

“I think I can come up with somethin’ else dirty then,” I murmured into his ear as I swept my tongue across his earlobe, biting down softly. “Hmmmm, want me to sit in your lap and purr, Mr. Winchester?”

“Get out, cats! Get out!” Dean hollered as the kittens started to scatter. I giggled as he pulled me down into his lap. “Mommy and Daddy need alone time!”

Petal jumped off the bed and swished her tail in annoyance as she paraded her five kittens out of the room, and away from the bedroom as the door shut behind them. Uncle Sam would distract them while Dean and I had playtime of our own.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
